Movie Night (Hannily One-Shot)
by LinaDanielle13
Summary: A one-shot dedicated to those Hannily shippers out there! No -A or mention of any of Em's previous/current love interests, just take it how it is. Prompt: What happens when Hanna goes over to Em's and doesn't stop her when...(well you'll have to read to find out)


_**Hello all you lovelies, so I know I'm writing my other story/stories, but I wrote this small one-shot of Em and Hanna, Hannily, a few weeks ago for a friend and just now realized I should put it up and see what you guys think? Bare with me here, the prompt asked for me to get straight to it, so excuse me for ignoring much of the background info that some readers need before reading something like this. So please, take it as it is. No pretense of A or any one of Em's love interests. Thank you and Enjoy!**_

**Movie Night at Em's**

Hanna's POV

Em didn't answer my calls or texts so I decided to just go to her house and see her. We haven't hung out in a while and I missed her. I drove to her place and Pam let me in on her way out to work, "Hi Mrs. Fields."

She treated me with a smile, "Hello Hanna, Emily's upstairs, and please, make yourself at home."

I nodded past her and I went up stairs and found Em, sitting in her bed watching TV.

"Hey Hanna, what're you doing here?" She said somewhat surprised, but barely turning her attention away from the TV.

"I just thought we could hang out, is that cool?" I asked. She nodded and patted the space on the bed next to her.

We watched reruns of Gossip Girl and browsed on Netflix, watching some stupid funny movie that had both Em and I laughing our asses off. The laughing dulled when Em and I both reached for the TV remote. I don't know why, but suddenly Em's touch felt different. A small shock coursed through my fingertips and I should've pulled my hand away. I didn't. She cleared her throat and slid her hand into mine, interlacing our fingers slowly. I stayed motionless, I didn't stop her. I stared at our hands for a moment before I turned and looked at her, speechless. I stared into her warm caramel eyes and watched as she slowly leaned in towards my face, her lips pink and plump, her eyes were closing and the closer she got, mine started to too and suddenly, there they were, her lips pressed against mine, all warm and wet.

My body stiffened but when she pressed her tongue against the outline of my lips, I relaxed and started kissing her back. Her hands found the back of my neck and she worked her mouth over mine. Damn! Em was a great kisser. She knew exactly what to do with her tongue in my mouth, and I surprised the both of us when I released a moan. Her lips were relentless and soon I was running out of breath. Em was my best friend; I shouldn't be kissing her like this, but it felt so right…but I'm into girls. I kept trying to tell myself to stop but Em felt right, she felt _good_.

My thoughts stopped when she pressed into my body and laid me down, her leg hooked over mine, her chest against my arm. She continued to kiss me and I let her, I couldn't stop her…I didn't want her to stop. When she pulled her mouth away she began sucking at the skin over my neck, down lower until she reached the hem of my shirt.

I was gasping for breath, "Em, Em, wha-"

I stopped mid word when her hand slipped under my shirt and starting stroking my bare skin over my stomach. Em smirked devilishly, "What was that Han?"

"Nothing, just kiss me."

Em kissed me and this time I slipped my tongue into her mouth and did some exploring, she was sucking me into her mouth and I felt the dampness flowing in between my legs. I was making out with my best friend and I'd be lying to myself if I said I wanted Em to stop. It was like she read my mind the way her hand starting trailing higher under my shirt, higher and higher, until she finally cupped my breasts in her hand.

I moaned again and felt her smile against my mouth. Her other hand moved from my neck and started trailing lower down my body. I had an idea of where this was leading and I decided it was time she knew. With one hand massaging my breasts and teasing my nipple and the other making its way to the waistband of my pants, I moved my hands that were in her hair and used them to remove her shirt, tossing on the floor next the bed. We released each other's lips and stared at on each other half naked and desperate but it wasn't enough, I reached behind Em and unclasped her bra, sliding the straps down her arm slowly and she pulled me so that I was laying on top of her and did the same.

Soon were we both half naked in her bed, breasts rubbing deliciously against each other, tan skin against the fair white of my own and it was amazing. Better than anything I've ever felt. Em rolled us again so that she was fully on top of me and she slipped her thigh between my own, I was scared that she would feel my arousal, but one her thigh started pushing harder against my damp flesh, I wanted more. I started grinding my hips up towards her and moaned when she did the same. She was grinding harder and harder, our jeans causing frictions to heat us up. Her thigh pressed deep into me and I bit my lip, throwing my head back. She continued rolling her hips against me, so sensually, so erotically. I was starting to lose my mind. I needed this to go further, but I had to be careful that we didn't get caught.

"Em, your parents," I said cautiously.

Her voice was husky, "won't be home until tonight, we've got time," and the sound of her voice made me start throbbing.

Em moved her kisses from my lips, down, my jaw, neck, across my chest, sucking over my nipples. She was leaving bites and then started sucking and licking me. I started moaning out to her, I wanted her to do more. I needed to feel more and when her tongue starting flicking over my nipple, I could feel my orgasm building. I wanted Em, and I wanted her bad. I wanted to feel her skillful tongue work its magic over my sex. I wanted to know what it felt like to have a girl, especially one as sexy as Em please me with her hands, her mouth.

Em massaged my breasts in her hand, pinching and playing with them until they were red and straining forward.

"God, Hanna, you're beautiful."

And her kisses continued, lower and lower down my body, down my stomach. She cupped my sex with her hand, "ugh fuck Em."

"May I?" was all she said as her hand was rubbing me through my jeans, back and forth and the pressure she was applying was getting harder and harder and I started bucking my hips into her hand. My own hands were gripping the sheets on her bed.

"Yes, god Em, fuck yes. Please." I sounded needy but I wanted her to fuck me.

Em slid her hands into the waistband of my jeans and started to tug. When it became too hard she undid the button, slowly dragged the zipper down and with her teeth, she bit the hem of my underwear, pulling them down, over my legs until I was in her bed, fully naked.

She stood up and ordered me to lay back and get comfortable. She undressed the rest of the way and I felt my eyes bulge at how sexy she was, especially now, naked and so close to ravishing me.

She crawled back in the bed and I noticed that her eyes were darker and full of something I've never seen before. She lowered herself to rest on the bed, her head right between my legs, her mouth inches from my hot center.

"Damn Hanna, do you always get this wet?"

I was shocked to hear her talk so dirty but I answered honestly, "n-no, I don't think so."

"Haha, well you're in for a treat, I'm gonna make you so wet my fingers will slip out of you, so wet I can lick you up with my tongue."

I said nothing and raised my head to watch her kiss me everywhere but there.

She kissed my inner thighs, and up a little higher, sucking my skin gently. I was starting to get breathless and she was teasing me now, running her fingers over my wet flesh, her hot lisp so close. I raised my hips to meet her face, but she pulled away. I couldn't take it anymore so I moved my hands into her dark hair and pushed her face down, her lips clumsily made contact with my hot wet folds and "OH FUUUCKK"

She wasted no time sticking her long tongue in me and working it up and down and in these amazing ways, over my clit, inside around my lips. Her tongue lapping me up and her lips sucking my hot flesh into her mouth. I tangled my hands harder and deeper and soon she had her hands holding my waist, one of them sliding down, towards her mouth. God, yes I wanted to feel both.

Her mouth felt so good against me that I felt my orgasm build and I felt so close to releasing myself on her tongue, but I held it, I had to feel it all first.

She dipped one finger inside the same time that her lips clamped down on my clit. "Shit, yes, right there Em. Don't stop."

Her finger started pumping inside and out, in, out, gaining speed every time I would moan. "Emily, fuck."

Her tongue was moving in circles over my throbbing and swollen clit and her finger was going faster and faster. I needed more so I spread my legs wider, threw them over her shoulder and pressed my heels into her back. She bit down on my flesh hard at the pain and I almost came right then and there. I used my heels to press her body deeper into mine.

"More?" She asked, her lips wet with my juices.

I whimpered and nodded, practically screaming as she forced another finger into my folds. I've sex before, I knew what it felt like to be stretched by a man's cock for the first time, but this was like having sex all over again, Em knew exactly where to touch me and how. Her fingers starting moving faster, deeper harder, so hard it was on the verge of pain.

I could feel myself, getting closer and closer but I couldn't come, I was getting frustrated and I started moaning out in frustration.

"Oh God, Em, I'm so close."

"That's it Hanna, feel me. Feel me, you ready?"

"Uh huh" I said breathlessly, "make me come for you Em, I'm ready."

She added a third finger and my body arched off the bed, my mind was going blank and all I could think about was the delicious feel of Em curling her fingers within me, pumping faster, harder. Suddenly Em slowed and I looked at her. She held my gaze, a look of pure lust in her eyes, "say my name," she demanded.

I was confused, "Emily?"

"Just say it, Hanna. Say my name."

"Emily." I said it with more confidence this time and I looked down at Emily, watching her touching me. The moment I said her name out loud, I knew I was reaching a new peak. She moved her fingers faster, deeper. "Emily, oh my god, Emily. Oh fuck, Oh fuck I'm-" I went silent for a few seconds, unable to talk. I was writhing under her, tangling in the sheets.

"You're what Hanna, tell me," her voice was low and smooth and so sexy that it sent me reeling.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Holy fuck, Em. Oh my god."

My hips started shaking, jerking out of control. Em kept up her work, not stopping until I was done releasing, I felt contractions as I came back to earth, each one made my body jerk a little until the waves of pleasure came to a stop. I laid there under her pressure trying to catch my breath as Emily's naked body rolled gently off of mine.

"Emily, please don't tell anyone I-"

"Shhh Hanna it's ok, you're secret is safe with me. Besides I liked making you come almost as much as you liked coming." She rolled closer to me and leaned in, kissing my neck before grazing her teeth over the skin, "I like it when you say my name like that too, and yank on my hair." She moved her hand and tangled her long fingers in my blonde locks.

I felt myself blushing as she turned her body and began to kiss me on the lips again, Emily was going to drive me insane, and I've only been here for a few hours.

Em leaned into my ear, biting my earlobe; I could feel her smirk, "we should have movie nights like this more often."

I smiled and thought, I couldn't agree more.

_**So, be honest, what'd ya think?! Any Hannily shippers? Honestly if there was zero, and I mean ZEROOO percent chance of Emison happening I'd totally ship this, especially when earlier in the series we got to really see the girls rebuild their friendships with one another. Now, there's not much time to see that, because things with A and Ali (who are NOT the same person) are getting more intense.**_

_**Anyways, **__**please, please review **__**and remember, #EmisonIsEndgame ;)**_

_**-Lina xoxo**_


End file.
